


Prom?

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: It’s not the prom you envisioned. It’s so much more, all thanks to Dean Winchester.





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for the High School AU square on my @spnkinkbingo card. I just wanna apologise for my absence as of late. I had a family member in the hospital, then I became a part-time carer, then uni started, then I got kicked out of home, and now I'm a part-time carer for someone terminally ill. I've been super busy and not in the right head space to write. But I managed to put this together... hope you enjoy xx
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Fluff. Implied smut.
> 
> Bamby

You really shouldn’t have been surprised. It’s not like you were Lisa Braeden, the most popular girl in school. It’s not like you were one of  _ those _ girls. You weren’t the kind of girl to have people crushing on her. You just weren’t the kind of girl who got asked out on dates… or to prom.

Despite knowing you weren’t that kind of girl, you’d still hoped. For months, while the school had been eagerly preparing for the date, you’d been waiting, hoping, praying for  _ someone _ to ask you out.

Thing is… you really, honestly, absolutely shouldn’t have expected anything. You were the loner. The girl who sat on the library floor during lunch, writing in your journal or flicking through whichever book caught your fancy that day. You didn’t really have friends, more acquaintances than anything, and most of them felt like pity relationships. You wondered if anyone actually really liked you.

Benny and Dean were the closest things you had two friends, but that’s only because Dean had been partnered with you in chemistry because he and Benny wouldn’t quit messing around in the back row. You’d expected him to whine that he’d been forced to spend time with someone like you, seeing as he was one of the most popular guys in your grade, but it turns out he was a super nice guy.

After that class you found Dean spoke to you more than usual. To the point where he’d come and found you in the library during lunch a few times. It was three weeks ago when he last found you, glaring at a prom poster.

“Hey, Bookworm. You find another grammar mistake?” he’d asked as he came to stand beside you.

“No. Just wish they didn’t have to be so in your face about the whole thing,” you’d huffed.

Dean had watched you, confused, before asking, “In your face about what? Prom? Do you hate it or something?”

“Or something,” you’d mumbled, turning your back to the poster and him to go find a corner to sit in. Dean, of course, had followed, waiting patiently for an explanation. “No one has asked me to go,” you noted, a bite to your tone.

“You want to go?” He genuinely sounded surprised.

“Why is that so surprising? Besides, it’s our last one.”

“It’s just… it’s prom. It’s boring. It’s puffy dresses and ugly corsages. It’s limos and pop music. It’s spiked punch and bland food. It’s uncomfortable, and boring, and overrated.”

You turned to him, raising an accusing eyebrow. “Didn’t you get prom king last year?”

“That’s not my point. I didn’t want to go. That was all Lisa.” The glare he gave was a lot like the one you’d given to the poster earlier. “Look, trust me, you’re not gonna miss anything if you don’t go. Hell, you can hang with Benny and me instead if you want. We’re gonna go bowling.”

“Bowling?” You shook your head. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m not giving up hope on prom. I’m still going. Someone will ask me.”

No one asked you.

Dressed in a royal green gown that had cost you three paychecks, wearing the most uncomfortable heels in the world, with more hairpins in your hair than in a salon… you sat in the motel foyer by yourself. The place was dying down, most people either in one of the several rooms hosting after-parties, or back at home in their beds. You sat on the steps, well aware that you kept getting in guests’ way, but you didn’t care. Elbows on your knees and head in your hands, you pouted down at the ground as you recalled the awful night you’d had.

“Hey, Bookworm.”

Slowly, you dragged your eyes up and found yourself looking at none other than Dean Winchester.

You looked him up and down, taking in the bouquet of roses in his hand. “Hi?”

“So Benny and I went bowling,” he started, taking a step closer to you. “And apparently I wouldn’t stop talking about you, ‘cause Benny had to tell me to shut up.” He grinned, a little blush in his cheeks. “I was just really mad that no one had asked you to prom. You know what he said then?”

You shook your head, a little intrigued but still mostly confused.

“He said I’m an idiot. That I should’ve asked you. That I should’ve sucked it up, dealt with the prom crap, and just gone. That I should’ve done it for you.”

“Why would you do that?”

He chuckled. “Because, Bookworm, I’m crushing on you hard, sweetheart.”

Your heart skipped a beat as your eyes grew wide. “What?”

Lips pulled into an amused grin, he started up the stairs. “Been crushing on you since Mr Turner had me sit with you that day in chemistry. Why else would I go to the library during lunch?”

“I just thought you were doing homework or something.”

He laughed, a full belly laugh. “When have I ever done homework. We’ve been in the same classes since we couldn’t spell our own names. I’m the lazy one, remember.”

“It’s all an act, though. You’re a smart guy, Dean,” you argued.

“Not saying differently, just don’t want the world to know.” He winked. “Pretty hard to hide stuff like that from the class wallflower though, huh Bookworm? You’re always observing, taking in everything. People don’t notice you, but you’re everywhere. Always there. They’ve just got their heads stuck up their own asses to notice. But I noticed, and I like what I see. I like you. So…” he came to stop on the step in front of you and offered his free hand, “will you go to prom with me?”

“Prom is over, Dean.”

“Afterparty isn’t,” he noted, still grinning that cheeky grin of his.

A smile of your own crept onto your lips before you reached up and took his hand, letting him help you to your feet.

…

Going to one of the after-parties felt weird. Going to one of the afterparties with Dean Winchester was like stepping into a whole new world.

He kept his hand in yours as he meandered through the room, greeting everyone who came up to see him. Literally, everyone came up to him, slapping his chest, giving half hugs, just saying ‘hi’. It was like he was a superstar or something, surrounded by dozens of fans.

No one really paid you any attention, but you didn’t mind. All that mattered was how Dean’s hand remained in yours. Every now and then he’d look back at you, making sure you were okay, offering that charming grin or a sweet smile.

Once he’d done the rounds and greeted everyone, the two of you found yourself in the middle of the room, in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. You moved together, dancing and smiling and laughing to the crappy pop music someone had blaring from a speaker somewhere in the room. 

As the night continued to roll by, Dean did everything to make sure you were having the time of your life. By the time things started to die down, you were a buzz, full of an excitement you’d never felt before.

With his hand in yours again, you and Dean hurried out of the hotel room and down the corridors. You were laughing like the teenagers you were, giggling as you slammed your hand on the elevator button. Dean’s arms wrapped around your waist as he swayed you in the hallway, moving to music that your body still felt but ear could no longer hear.

The elevator opened and the two of you slipped inside. You leaned on the opposite side to him, chest heaving from laughter, cheeks burning from smiling so much. He was watching you, that happy and amused look still in his eyes. Only there was something else there now, too. Something that surprised you. Something that had your heart skipping a beat once more.

Reaching the ground floor, Dean grabbed your hand and rushed the two of you through the foyer. Pushing through the doors, you were met by the cool night’s air. Your eyes closed as you breathed in deeply, barely having a second before Dean was dragging you along again.

Still laughing and giggling, you let him lead you to the parking lot. The two of you jogged and skipped to the back of the lot where you found his car. You didn’t get a moment to appreciate the well known Winchester Impala before Dean was opening the door for you.

Giving a little curtsy, you smiled up at him. “Why thank you kind sure.”

“Of course, m’lady.” He bowed in returned. When he stood again you spotted that grin on his, firmly in place.

Slipping into the car, you shifted and waited as he hurried around to his side before getting in and turning the ignition on.

“So…” he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, “I guess this is the time I take you home.”

Watching him, you could see the hesitation, the slight disappointment. The two of you had been having such a great time, you really didn’t want it to end so suddenly. It felt like you’d barely had any time together. It was like you were being cheated out of a good night, not just a good time.

“Hey, Dean?”

He turned to you with a simple hum. “Mmm?”

“My parents aren’t expecting me home tonight… if you want… we could… get some cheeseburgers?”

“God, you’re perfect.” Leaning in, he caught you by surprise as his lips pressed against yours.

It took a second before you caught up to reality. Dean began to pull back but you quickly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He groaned against you, turning in his seat until he was leaning over you, one hand on the door behind you as the other wrapped around your waist.

Pulling away, slightly out of breath, his eyes locked onto yours. “If we don’t stop…”

“Don’t. Don’t stop.”

The surprise in his eyes would have made you laugh if you were so flushed and warm.

Reaching up, you tugged on his jacket. “Make this the perfect prom night, Dean Winchester.”

Not needing to be told again, he leaned in once more, claiming your lips with his in a kiss that pulled the breath right out of your lungs.

**Bamby**


End file.
